


Immutable Fate

by Tear-soaked Keyboard (EragonandMurtagh)



Category: Berserk
Genre: Causca (if you squint), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonandMurtagh/pseuds/Tear-soaked%20Keyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Griffith has always been destined for tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immutable Fate

Griffith is six when his wrist begins to burn.  
He drops the linens he had been carrying, clutching his wrist, gasping at the sudden pain. For three hours he endures the anguish, feeling like a hot poker had been shoved into his arm. It is only fifteen minutes later that the newely emerged name of his soul mate is cut off of him. He only gets a glimpse of the name before the matron takes a knife to the inside of his wrist. Matron says that the customers don't like seeing someone else's name on their whore's wrist's. He only catches a glimpse of the name of the one who is supposed to bring him happiness.  
'Guts'  
(He wonders what someone with that name is like)

Griffith is seven years old when he receives his first customer. He is left bruised and beaten when the man leaves, staring up at the ceiling silently crying.   
Griffith is seven years old when his innocence and childhood are violently stolen from him.

(He remembers his soul mate and wonders where they are and if they are happy)

Griffith is nine years old when he first receives multiple customers. He is unable to walk for a week after but, the customers were so pleased that matron gives him all the time he needs to recover. He prays they don't ever come back.  
They do.  
(He wonders what his soul mate is like. He hopes they have a gentle soul)

Griffith is eleven years old when he is purchased by a lord. He is told that he will attend to the Lord. He feels so relieved that he won't have to keep serving as a whore. No one tells him that the Lord has a fondness for young boys. He has to discover this for himself.  
(He wonders if his soul mate would be sad if he knew what was happening to him)

Griffith is fourteen when the Lord casts him off for not looking youthful enough. He is given to the soldiers to comfort them. There is always someone who demands comfort from him and often they come in groups. He rejoices on the inside when they fall in battle.  
(He wonders if his soul mate would be disgusted by how dirty he is)

Griffith is eighteen when he meets his soul mate. The soldiers of his lord fight alongside a mercenary and as gratitude allows him to spend the night with Griffith.   
Griffith is eighteen when his soul mate pushes him face down into the cot, pulls down his leggings, and roughly thrusts into him.  
Griffith is eighteen when he sees that a name other than his is written on his soul mates wrist.  
(He wonders why the world had to play such a cruel joke on him)

Griffith is nineteen when he is killed. He feels his conciousness fade as blows rain download on his prone figure. He doesn't fight back or defend himself from the assault, wishing for the sweet release of death. His last thoughts are of the happy times he could have spent with his soul mate.  
(He wonders if his soul mate will realise that he is gone)

Griffith is not yet born when this fate is decided.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this AU idea pop into my head and before I knew it I had written this in about 45 minutes. I have always loved Griffith so I love to write stuff where he isn't that bad guy. Hope you liked it!


End file.
